My Night Turned to Day
by silent force within
Summary: Two years ago I say that I had just a normal teenage life. A year ago that all went out the window. Life altering bad news and now I am being shipped to my father because my mother doesnt want to deal with me when she has a new husband. It all just seeming to get worse. That is when I saw her, such a gorgeous rose.
1. Chapter 1

**First off let me say thank you if you take the time to read this, its been a while since I have had time to sit down and write. Ill start off by saying this is a Rosella story if you don't like leave. Ill also say that grammar is not my thing it something I have struggle with so if you are the grammar police you have been warned. I do have someone looking at it after I am done but neither of us are perfect so sorry if it bad. I know this chapter a little short to I should have the next one up soon. Personally it always hard to judge a fiction on one chapter but maybe thats me.**

 **I decided to write this solely for myself so you may think that some character are OC to much but again I wrote this for myself and decided to share. I am sure to some as well it may be rushed to. If you like it great if not I am not saying sorry. At time it may be fluffy and corny. I love music so that may come up every now and then. I got the idea from listening to "One More Light" by Linkin Park.**

 **I don't own any of the character but Miranda the rest of the lovely world that is Twilight belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

Bella POV

I wouldn't say that my life has been a picture perfect one, no where near it. These last few years haven't been. When I was just a freshman in high school I was diagnosed with leukemia, or cancer, call it what you will. Ever since I was diagnosed everyone's been treating me like a walking time bomb, although, I really was. All this lead to my current situation, my mom sent me to live with my dad, Charlie. It wasn't really my choice she says she wanted me to be closer to Seattle were there's supposed to be better doctor than Phoenix, in all reality she just wanted to be with her new husband. I suppose I can't really blame her, who wants to take there terminally ill cancer ridden child around the state, or being stuck at home with me wishing she was with him.

Now don't get me wrong, I loved my father I was grateful he wasn't one to crowd me and neither of us felt the need to fill the empty air with talk. The bad part about it though is I am sure the whole towns buzzing about the Chief of Police's sick daughter coming home. Charlie seemed to be reading my mind.

"I hadn't told anyone if you were wondering" he took his eyes away from the road for only a second. The cruiser making its way slowly through traffic because lets face it nothing slows traffic like a cop car.

"Thanks dad, I am sure it will be okay" I tried to reassure him and mostly myself. We just pulled in to Forks small town hospital, it wasn't huge by any means but I suppose you don't have to have a big hospital for a dinky town. Getting out of the cruiser, I took a deep breath and we walked in.

I was here to see my new doctor the one that now will be keeping watch over me, so to speak, not that there's anything anyone can do. I'd been placed in a small room leaving Charlie out in the waiting room. When in walked the most hansom man I'd ever seen. He was very pale skinned his hair a pale blonde , his eyes a light shade of gold though it darkened around his iris. Such a unique eye color I thought as he introduced himself.

"Hi Isabella' I am Carlisle, I'll be your doctor now" he offered a hand and I shook it once, his skin very cold, but after all we were in a hospital "Bella please" he nodded and motioned for me to sit in the chair next to his own."So I've read up on the file that was sent to me on everything thats going on" I cut him off really not wanting the 'poor you'. "I know the routine, I don't mean to be rude, but you get use to hearing it all. I have stopped responding to treatments I'll be lucky most say for me to make it to graduation a little over a year from now, I don't have any dilutions on it, I am dying, the end"

He seemed a little amused at my rant but didn't press me "Okay, well here, take this in-case you need it" he handed me a small card with his name and contact info on it "Call me if you ever need anything or have any questions" I nodded "thanks doc" and walked out.

Back in the car Charlie decided it was a good time to talk as we headed back "How did it go?" we were finally heading back home. "He seemed nice" stating simply. I just starred out the window, sighing Charlie continued "He's a good doctor were lucky to have him in this small town, he could have worked anywhere and people are not even grateful that we have someone so talented. People think him and his whole family are weird don't let other peoples' opinion sway you tomorrow. There good kids"

It was not often I ever hear Charlie get so flustered. Looking at him a little confused I asked "Kids?" I was starting school tomorrow right in the middle of first term.

"Yeah everyone's just so close minded. The doctors wife Esme cant have kids so they have adopted instead, people have issues cuz both of them are so young. That, and a few of them are dating. I've got my fair share of complaints about it when they first got here." I'm guessing people thought it was all incest "They are not actually related but that's beside the point. I've never had a lick of trouble from any of them." Charlie seemed to be talking in circles

"How many kids?"

"Well lets see you have Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Miranda and Rosalie. "The last name caught my attention I don't know why, It's not a very common name but very pretty. It is a odd thought though, if Esme was as young as Carlisle I see why it would be odd to see someone so young having six kids, but that really wasn't a reason to hate them. Charlie had started talking again. "Rosalie and Jasper are actual brother and sister twins I believe they were the kids of one of Esme's cousins who died in a car accident. The others all adopted and unrelated other than that" I was surprised at how worked up Charlie had gotten over it people must really hate them. I never heard Charlie talk so much at one time.

Making it back home my mind was wondering on the conversation with Charlie and on the upcoming school day. Making dinner and calling it a early night in hopes of getting some sleep I headed upstairs and to bed.

When my alarm went off the next morning I hesitantly got dressed and made my breakfast and headed out. I managed to get to school and inside without anything major happening. It wasn't until I had my schedule did a boy, about a my height, come strutting up to me, yes, strutting. He had brown hair and he wasn't all that built.

Resisting the response to roll my eyes he stopped in front of me "Hi, you must be Isabella" Sighing I replied "Bella" this was going get old. Mike gave me, I guess what he thought was a winning smile, and nodded "Mike Newton do you need a guide to your first class? I'd be happy to show you" As much as I hated the idea I just nodded. It was gonna be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosalie POV

"Rosalie Lillian Hale get your butt out here before I come get you" Alice was getting peeved. "Rose come on, it's a big day lets get a move on" Giving her a playful growl I made my way down the stairs and out to my baby, a hot red BMW, one I fixed and got running myself.

"Alice what's so special about it, it's school, it's the same thing in every decade" Starting the car Alice hopped in next to me. Jasper getting in the back seat, while Emmett, Miranda and Edward took Eddies Volvo who has been in a foul mood since Alice had her vision about something happening today.

"You'll see" was all she's been saying to me for a month now, It was getting highly annoying. I fixed her with a fiery look. She chuckled "Oh get over it Rose don't look at me that way the faster you get to school the sooner you'll know" she was bounding in her seat. "Fine" and with that I took off to school for the millionth time. Out of all of the schooling we had, I hated high school. The kids are just getting worse as the decades pass but the younger we pretended to be, the longer we stayed.

It really took no time to get anywhere in this small town, even quicker when you have a lead foot , quick reflexes, and a future seeing sister. Speeding tickets and cops were never an issue. Finding a parking spot, we all got out of the car with the same old stares and whispers that come with it all. Some people were buzzing and gossiping about a new kid that just started. Well at least we are not the new ones anymore, not that it would stop the talking of the humans.

Most of the morning went by like every other day, boring and slow I had been in school so many times now I never had to pay attention. The only good thing about this class was at least Miranda was in it with me she was making fun of the teachers and students under her breath to low for any human. It was in the least, entertaining. She was perfect for Emmett just as much of a prankster and joker as he, though that was dangerous when you were on the end of there combined power.

Finally, once the bell rang Miranda and I made our way to meet up with the others. I reached Alice and the others just outside, well after most of the humans were inside. Alice keeping us outside for some reason. She was bouncing again, Jasper was making an attempt to keep her calm but failing. "Alice can we just go in already" I growled rolling my eyes

"We can now". She turned and walked in, The conversation started as we walked in, Alice and Jasper first with his arm around her waist. Followed by Emmett and Miranda, she tucked herself under his arm as they walked, and lastly me and Edward, he falling in behind me. Walking in with the grace and confidence that came with being what we are.

I just decided to make my way straight to the table the same one that was always open for us, no one ever sat there and no one dared sit with us. They all avoided us like the plague and I was thankful for that, though they never know how much I envied them.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edward when the rest of the family sat down with the food they would never eat. "I can't read her guys, nothing" I followed Edwards glare to a human, all I could see was the back of her head, her back to me, she had chestnut brown hair her frame small. "Wonder why that's it" Miranda inquired. Edward being the drama king he is continued "There something wrong about her something not normal."

I couldn't help the scowl I know I was giving him "Just cuz you cant read one human doesn't make her evil Eddie." He cut me a look.

She just happened to be sitting with one of the most gossip filled people at this school, Jessica. It wasn't hard to hear their conversation.

"I see you've noticed the Cullens" she spoke with disdain "Don't bother, they don't talk to anyone they're all very weird. The little short one with the short black hair, Alice she the weirdest of them" I saw Alice's face drop a little. I don't know why she cares what they think. "She's with Jasper the one that looks like hes in pain. The big guys Emmett, and he's with Miranda, she's the one with the long black hair. Then there Edward, don't bother he doesn't date apparently, no one good enough for him."

Emmett and Miranda busted up laughing "Well they have you pegged" Emmett commented patting Edward on the back. Jessica continued. "The last ones Rosalie, she such a bitch" I raised a brow, perfectly fine with them thinking that, it's one less thing I had to worry about.

Though to our surprise a girl named Angela cut in "Jessica, just because Edward wouldn't go out with you is no reason to hate on the family. Alice is really nice and Rosalie, though she can be intense, isn't so bad" Well damn, there went my cover, I thought. Alice had perked up a little.

Just then, the bell rang and everyone started to move, I didn't even get to see what she looked like, as the crowd herded out. Alice was smirking at me with an ear to ear grin "What?" I asked, giving her a look "nothing" she replied, and ran off to her next class. I had biology next and even after being one of the last out of the cafeteria I was still one of the first in class it helped that most of the student body scattered as we all came down the hall.

Taking the same seat I usually do at the back of the classroom, at the black topped tables that sat two. When I got a whiff of something like I've never smelled before, this one was different than most humans. I didn't have the urge to just rip her apart. Though I had great control, the feeling was still there, though faint. The smell, now it was sweet, like strawberries with just a hint of vanilla. There was something else there to, something I couldn't put my finger on, it wasn't horrible but it seemed to just be a small presence in the scent. Looking up I saw her for the first time she was coming my way. Next to me was the only available seat, since no one wanted anything to do with me.

She had the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, her heart shaped face was pale but nothing compared to my own. It fit her well as she took her seat next to me. I couldn't help but watch her. So I bet this is what Alice was talking about though I wasn't sure just yet were it was going.

"Hi, I am Rosalie" I didn't want to seem like a creeper just staring at her, so I started by introducing myself so I wouldn't need a excuse to why I was starting. Then again why I was intruducing myself to a human willingly was beyond me.

"Bella" she replied but before I could continue class started. She was very smart, she apparently had already learned everything we were covering she let the teacher know when Mr Mason said she didn't have to worry about the work today.

I had the impulse to ask her where her next class was, just to talk to her more. Sadly, before I could get her attention, stupid Mike walked up to her saying he would take her to her next class. I was surprised when she looked my way and just stated "It was nice meeting you Rosalie I'll see tomorrow then" I nodded and she left.

 **BELLA POV**

"Why were you being nice to her she's such a bitch, watch it Bella before she tears you apart, she may have killer looks but her looks could kill." Mike was being rather rude and I couldn't stand it anymore. "Don't be so mean she seemed perfectly polite to me"and gorgeous, a goddess among us mere mortals, there was something about her that just seemed to pull me to her. He huffed mummbling under his breath and I had enough that was it "I think I've got it from here Mike bye" I said taking off.

Lucky for me I didn't have to endure PE anymore the only good thing that came out of my situation. For some god awful reason PE was a required class all four years. Instead I had an extra math course to get ahead. This class I had with one of the Cullen's, Alice. She was very cheery when she took the seat next to me "HI. Bella right?" I opened my mouth to correct her which by now become habit when I realized what she said. "Yeah." she giggled no doubt at my shock.

"How's your first day been so far?" I don't know what everyone's problem was with them, they all seemed nice enough to me. "It's been okay I just want it all over, I hate being the new kid, let alone the chiefs' daughter coming home, everyone talks to much" I don't know why I just said all I did to her. It just all seemed to just come out. She smiled "I hear you there we've only been here a few months ourselves, thought I don't think any amount of time passing will stop people from talking about us" her faced dropped. Just then the teacher came in starting class.

Once the day was done I was walking out to my truck happy it was done. Charlie had bought me the truck as a welcome home present it was a beast. I didn't have to worry about anything taking it out. It was a red and it was loud noisy and old, but it was mine I loved it.

Suddenly a coughing fit came over me right as I got to my truck, gripping onto the tailgate. Mike made another appearance just then, he didn't give up "You okay Bella?" I managed to get through the day without anyone finding out, it seemed that my condition was not known yet, thankfully so it was a little easier to play off.

"I am fine just a little cough." I threw my bag in the back of the truck and he was still there "Hey Bella, I was wondering if you like to go on a date with me sometime?" I took a deep breath before replying "No, thank you Mike" I tried to be polite but he stopped me from moving away by gripping my arm around my wrist "Come on, why not?"

"Let go of me Mike. Your hurting me. I said no" As I stopped responding to treatments it made me more susceptible to bruising since it had taken over my body more and my bone slowly getting more weak. He didn't let go "but why?" he asked "I am the hottest guy here." Wow was he full of himself "I said no."

At this point I was getting mad and didn't think when I spoke my next words "Besides your not my type, I bat for the other team." I give him credit he recovered fast, but he didn't give up and gave me the one reply I hated hearing "You just haven't met the right man."

In a blink before I could reply Mike gave out a yelp. His wrist was gripped by a pale hand. I followed that hand to see who it belonged to and it was Rosalie, she was fuming, her eyes pitch black "She said no Mike now get lost." He scowled at her. He was either really brave or stupid, I was going with the latter "Back away bitch this doesn't concern you" Mike replied and Rosalie squeezed his wrist Mike yelped again letting me go finally. She moved in one graceful movement in front of me "Don't you touch her again. Now get." He scrambled off yelling back at us "This isn't over."

Rose turned back to me. Her eyes were still black, not the honey color I swore they had been before, odd. "Thank you Rosalie." I was staring at the floor holding my hand to me. "We should get that looked at. Can I take you to Carlisle he should be home now lets make sure it's not broke" I just nodded "Don't worry I'll get you home safe." She chuckled, placing her hand lightly at the small of my back. Her touch was cold but very comforting. She lead us to her car seeing as now I was sure I couldn't drive.

"Can I have your keys Bella? I'll get Emmett to take your truck home for you" I handed them over to her knowing Charlie wouldn't be in til really late tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

You know, I never thought I be stupid enough to get into a car with someone I didn't know, but here I am. Just me and Rosalie her siblings apparently all gathering into her brothers Volvo and heading off. For all I knew I was about to walk into the home of a family of serial killers. I mean technically I knew the doctor but I met him once ugh, I am so stupid.

My hand was throbbing and I cradled it to me, it hurt to move but I could move it, so I didn't think it was broke in the least. Struggling, trying to get my seat belt on, Rosalie reached across me "Here let me help you."

She was really close to me for just a brief moment. Her hair had brushed my face, I couldn't help the sharp intake of breath at her closeness. The smell that assaulted me was like citrus and summertime if summer had a smell. It was an odd combination but it was intoxicating.

My moment didn't go unnoticed when she clicked the seat belt into place she looked at me concerned, a slight smirk, I swear was there to. "You okay?" her eyes were still black, but a slight gold hue was there around her iris, so odd but so beautiful, my brain didn't want to work.

A moment passed and she moved back to her seat, and I stammered "Yeah, I am fine just my hand" She started the car and headed the opposite way her family had traveled. "They have somethings to take care of in town" she said to the unspoken question that was in the air.

It was very hard not to stare, with flurry of emotion going through me. I was confused as to why she was helping me maybe she knew, I bet that it is out of pity. I was so lost in my thoughts and before I knew it we pulled into the drive of a large three story home it was in the middle nowhere. There were many large windows and balcony around the outside there was a large garage set a little behind the house.

"You like it?" Rosalie asked "Its incredible." I replied, as she opened my door she leaned over me again and it happened to me again, this time she was grinning like she knew what she was doing to me. "Lets get you inside"

The inside was roomy and open full of warm colors and natural lighting. It looked like something out of a home magazine. It felt cozy and inviting. "Wow the insides just as beautiful."

"Why thank you." a voice came from my left. A women appeared with red brown hair she was just like the rest very beautiful but she gave the vibe of a caring and loving person. What was with this family's gene pool.

"Hi, you must be Bella." she walked to me giving me a light sideways hug it was light and took me off guard a little, after all I just met her but I suppose she just the type. "I am Esme." introducing herself she looked over at Rosalie.

"Carlisles in his office get her looked at and we'll talk later. Alice called me to tell me you were on your way" She wasn't upset sounding more concerned for me and I have no idea why.

Rosalie nodded and walked me around the corner knocking on the door "Come in Rosalie." Carlisle was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room behind a mahogany desk. "Well Bella good to see you again, though I wish it was under better circumstances" he stood walking to me and Rosalie."

"Thank you Rosalie, I will take it from here your mother wanted to talk to you. I think she planned on taking a walk." Rosalie was hesitant but nodded taking a moment to glace at me the look in her eyes was intense and caring but also heated like she was upset at something. I hoped I hadn't done anything. "Ill be back to take you home."

Yep, I was an idiot. The front door shut Carlisle smiled at me. "Sorry, I just didn't think you wanted everyone to know what was going on with you. I haven't told them you know, doctor" he pointed to himself then to me "Patient" I nodded grateful.

"Lets see that hand, take a seat" I did and pulled up the sleeve of my shirt to find, sure enough a hand shaped bruise. Carlisle looked me over and wrapped my wrist in ace bandage. "Good thing its not broken its gonna be sore for a while." he rummaged through a cabinet "It should be fine in a few days, other than this, How are you?" It took me a little off guard that he asked. I figured he want to know what happened.

"I am okay, glad Rosalie came to my rescue I am not sure what might have happened." I was very thankful Rosalie had decided to step in though I didn't know why. She was a walking supermodel why would she help someone like me.

He gave a lighthearted chuckle "My daughter, everyone thinks shes cruel but shes really a softy. Shes just very protective of her family and doesn't like taking crap from people, they can be very horrible" his voice became sad.

I couldn't help but speak up "I think you're all great, to be honest. I just got in a car with someone I have never met like an idiot, but I couldnt help it, I am not sure why I did that, I am really confused. I've met a few of you now and I don't get what peoples problem are. I think they're all just jealous. People don't do well with what they don't understand" There was no other way to describe the look he gave me other than he was beaming. I guess I said something right. Carlisle pulled out his phone "Let me call Rosalie real quick so we can get you home" the conversation was short and quick I wouldn't even make out the conversation not that I should be ease-dropping but it was a closed office. Carlisle hung up the phone and turned his attention back to me.

"You are an odd one Bella, but I thank you for not taking on everyone else ideals and giving us a chance." I don't know why it was so easy to talk to him I seemed to have no filter. About that time Rosalie knocked on the door and walked in "We ready?" I nodded, and thanked Carlisle, shaking his hand with the uninjured one, which was still cold as ice. When I turned to Rosalie her lips had been moving but no sound was coming out. She was smiling widely looking at Carlisle then to me. I seemed to stay lost a lot.

As she drove I gave her directions to the house, though she seemed to already know were she was going. We had just parked in the drive way when Rosalie finally spoke "Bella" her voice was almost a whisper "I just wanted to thank you."

I was a little shocked "Thank me for what? you're the one I should be thanking" she shook her head. her blonde waves shook with the motion making my heart jump. God what was wrong with me.

She grinned and turned in her seat slightly to look right at me. "I want to thank you for talking to us and giving us all a chance. Its not often, well never really, that someone just doesn't take the opinion of the other and go with that, not that any of us really talk to anyone but each other. You were different however, So thank you and if you would..." she took a deep breath seeming to try and gather her words. "I like the chance to be your friend." she seemed uncomfortable and vulnerable something I could tell she wasn't use to feeling.

I felt slightly disappointed when she said friends, I am loosing it. I just met her whats going on. So I nodded "I like that Rosalie" she broke out in a smile and nodded at me "tomorrow then, I'll see you at school." Getting out I gave her a wave with my good arm and made my way inside. Charlie, as I thought, still was at work.

I didn't waste time. I ate and headed off to be eager for the day to come, in some ways and in others not so much. My hand wasn't hurting as bad anymore but I knew it would be bruised for a while.

 **Rosalie POV**

I was bombarded when I got home. All my siblings asking me a hundred questions a minute, literally. Wanting to know about what all happened, and the new girl. They had saw what happened but from across the parking lot all they knew was that I took off at the sight of Mike grabbing Bella "Guys enough." I had to shout, everyone shut up waiting for me to continue.

Alice was sitting on the love seat with Jasper. Emmett and Miranda standing in the middle of the room eager for my answers and Edward was, as always, brooding in the background the only one of my sibling not to be asking questions. Just then Carlisle came in the room with Esme.

"She seems very sweet" Esme said as she entered the room. Carlisle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and smiled "I have to say shes differently special"

"That she is." unable to stop the smile that came to me. Emmett wasted no time making a comment, "Oh my look it smiles the worlds ending everyone run for cover spend the last moment you have with your loved ones" Miranda playfully smacked him in the chest as they laughed at my expense.

My sights were then only for Alice the moment every thing calmed down. "You conniving pixie" I said letting my tone carry a mincing but very stern sound. I was still upset she just let all this drop in my lap this puts us in danger with her being a human. It all had me scared, pissed and happy all at the same time, but it wasn't something I could exactly just ignore. She was a special, I wanted to know her and I was very happy to find she did not hate us as everyone else did.

"You held this all in, how dare you not tell me that was just cruel." In a very Alice fashion she giggled jumped up and placed a hand on my shoulder "But if I told you, you would not have came to school. you would have actually ran, refusing to believe me. Your protective nature of us would have stopped you from being happy" A few people in the room looked confused. They all knew I helped a human today nothing more "Not to mention you would have been so pissed that she was a human that poor Esme's living room wouldn't have survived. You needed to see her first I knew it change the way you felt"

I had no doubt that she was right no one bet against Alice. I may hate the life I was given but I would have never placed my family in danger just so I could be happy but it was to late for that now. There was no way after seeing her, talking to her and everything that happened with Mike, which infuriated me to no end. I cant stand boys like him, but I knew I couldnt stay away from her now, it would kill me. These feelings are so very new the only romantic relationship I have ever had, well that didn't turn out to well.

Edward huffed "You all are a bunch of idiots, fawning over a human like shes the center of the world just cuz you think she your mate" without another word he darted up the stairs. I could see the still confused looks of my siblings come to light.

Miranda who was the first to recover wrapped me in a big hug. "Oh Rose that is great, finally." Miranda had joined the family just after me she had been the one to rescue Emmett and bring him to Carlisle to change him for her. They were perfect for each in oh so many ways. Everyone had found their someone, but me and Edward, and it hurt all those decades watching everyone else be happy.

I wouldn't wish that on anyone. With Bella being human the road was about to get worse before it got better she still didn't know what we were. It wasn't something I could tell her either this was getting more and more complicated. It wasn't a life I ever wanted for myself. I kept thinking in circles I was so torn and confused but happy and lost it was a lot all at once.

Jasper now stood in front of me locking his eyes with mine and a calm came over me "Thanks Jaz" he nodded speaking in his southern drawl "Your welcome but Rose in the end all you can do is be there for her you know that. You couldnt stay away now if you wanted to and if it helps I know she doesn't want to be away from you either, shes just as confused but more so since she doesnt know the whole truth." I did know, it was in the intense feeling of longing in the pit of my stomach made all that clear, it was all new and scary. I also knew for a vampire to deny the mated bond would be deadly but I wasn't going to make her love me, I could never be that selfish.

He continued "In the end if she finds out it will be her choice, not one of us, will be able to make up her mind we all know you hate what you are but this is your chance for this existence to be a happy one. We all love you very much trust me, you deserve happiness no matter your past" I couldnt help it I hugged him leave it to Jasper the man that hardly talked but when he does its on point.

"I am not going to make her choose I don't want to force her to be with me just because of how I feel. If she finds out..." I was cut off by Alice giggle "Okay when she finds out, the choice will be hers but I don't like the idea of her being one of us. I wish more than anything that she grow old and live her life. I need time to think, I am going for a run."

I let my feet carry me, the wind and speed clearing my head a little. I was brought to a halt when I realized were I was. Bella's home was in front of me everyone seeming to be asleep. Bella's heart rate was up though and I couldnt stop myself from jumping it to the tree just outside her room and leaping on the widow seal pushing the unlocked window open.

She looked as though she was at peace for a moment before her heart rate came up again. Her face contorting as if she was scared or in pain. Quickly moving to the side of her bed and taking in the sight before me. She had one leg hanging off the bed and out of the cover. One of her arms raised above her head the other tucked under her body she looked really uncomfortable. Her hair fanned around her face.

Without thinking I gave into the impulse and reached out to her running the back of my fingers along her cheek. She relaxed a little. I don't know how long I was there just watching her, god I am such a creeper.

I heard Charlie starting to wake and figuring it was time to leave I bent down kissed her forehead and headed to the window. Taking one last look at Bella her face turned pained again "Rosalie?" she said my name like it was a question I though for a second I was caught but she was still asleep. She took in a sharp intake of breath and bolted up in her bed. I hit the ground running but caught her saying my name again this time with a note of concern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella POV**

The sun was bright as it shown through the tree right at me. I could barely see at all, raising a hand to shield my eyes when I heard a voice say my name, just my name. It was very low but so familiar. "Bella" it was closer now spinning around to see if I could figure out were it was coming from. Behind me all I could see was a shadow of a figure slim and seeming to shine in the sun. "Bella."

The figure came closer it was Rosalie I could just make out her face now. "Rosalie?" she smiled it was amusing and mischievous all mixed in to one. When she stood in front of me she leaned in close to my ear my breath caught in my throat "Bella it's time." I woke with a jolt her name leaving my lips, my curtains were dancing in the opened window. I didn't remember leaving it opened.

I couldn't stop the shiver that came over me as I got up and closed the window. I really don't remember leaving it open. "Bella get going, your gonna be late." Charlie's voice came from downstairs. The day before coming back to me as I got dressed. Though the dream I just came out of was lingering in my mind, not sure what it was all about..

"Morning Dad" taking a seat at the table across from him grabbing the cereal and milk he had out to make my own bowl. "How was your first day yesterday?" Thinking about the days events yesterday I replied "It was okay more good than bad" My hand was still hurting, the bruise an ugly purple today. Lucky the day gave me a good reason to wear long sleeves. It was naturally drizzling and cold. The last thing I wanted to do was have to explain it all to Charlie, the Chief of Police.

Charlie nodded taking a few moments before asking"Make any friends?" Finishing up my bowl I placed it the sink turning to face him I leaning on the counter "Yeah I think so, I really think Angela Webers, shes sweet" he nodded "Good kid, good parents" and my mind jumped to Rosalie and the conversation in the car with Charlie when I got here "Oh, and I have a class with Alice Cullen and one with Rosalie Hale. Nice people I don't see whats wrong with them. I see what you meant to by people being rude to say the least."

Charlie stood "Glad you didn't take on the ideals of all the small minded, that's my girl." Charlie kissed my forehead "Oh, I am gonna be late again so don't wait up. I have a lot of work to get caught up on"

"Okay dad just please be safe" he left and I finished getting dressed I was surprised that when I got to school I was one of the first people there. I guess I had more time than I thought, this also meant I had time to think and that could be dangerous. Deciding I would just try to relax in my car, my mind deciding to wondered, I closed my eyes resting my head on the seat.

Not sure how much time passed, but a knock on my window startled me and I turned to see Mike. I sighed and got out. People now flooding the parking so I hoped he would try anything. I looked around quickly looking for the Cullens' car but didn't see them. It was beginning to rain harder too, great more for me to slide on.

"What do you want Mike" he seemed scared and nervous me making no attempt hide the curt tone from my voice. "I just waned to say sorry for yesterday I don't know what came over me." With his words he scratched his forehead. His hand the one that had grabbed my arm yesterday, it was in a cast. I didn't feel bad for him at all though I guess Rosalie was a lot stronger than she looked. He noticed me looking at it and his face turned to anger for a moment his jaw clinched before he relaxed looking back at me.

"Look Mike just leave it alone" he didn't. I moved around him starting to head into school. I didn't make it past the tailgate of my truck before he jumped in front of me this was getting old "Come on Bella give me a chance I think we be good together"

"Oh my god Mike, what part of me telling you yesterday that I didn't bat for your team did you not get?" he chuckled "You haven't been with me so how do you know?" I tried getting around him again and he moved right in front of me.

"Go away Mike, go find Jessica I am sure she'll fall all over you" the voice was one I knew, I turned to see Rosalie, Emmett. Miranda and Alice all heading my way both Jasper and Edward no where to be found, though I didn't mind Edwards absence he gives me the creeps.

Mike's face contorted in anger at the sight of Rosalie. I knew I was grinning like an idiot at her but I couldn't stop it and didn't really want to. Mike noticed and raised his broken hand "I'll get you back for this."

It was Miranda that spoke laughing "Oh is the little boys pride hurt, he got his wrist broken by a girl." Miranda's lower lip stuck out in a pout as she spoke. Making my efforts to hold in the laugh futile.

"I said go away Mike" Rosalie said again, with a look that would have made any grown man wet themselves and I am not to sure Mike wasn't about to. "Whatever." he said walking off. I had a feeling that would not be the last of it.

Turning back to Rosalie and her family, I smiled "My savior again Rosalie, I could just hug you" She laughed and extended an arm to me, her other was holding her books. I wasted no time giving her a side hug my arms wrapping around her waist taking a deep slow breath at the closeness and her scent. It wasn't awkward I seemed to fit perfectly under her arm. "You don't ever have to ask" she said as I took a reluctant step back from Rosalie "And feel free to call me Rose." I nodded and Miranda cleared her throat.

"Bella it's good to meet you" Her hand shot out to shake mine, she was quick "My names Miranda" taking her hand which was as frozen as the rest of the family, for being adoptive children they all have a lot in common. Her pitch black hair was long about mid back about the same lengths as Rosalie was. She wasn't bulky but well toned and build broader than your average women but not in a way that made her seem manly. Her completion like the rest of them was flawless, her smile gave her dimples in her cheeks.

They were all so beautiful, none as gorgeous as Rosalie though. "Bella you okay?" she asked me. I felt my face get hot. She let go of my hand then.

"Yeah, I am fine" I squeaked out. Miranda gave a giggle as she pointed a thumb at Emmett "This is Emmett, despite his look, he's harmless" Emmett's face changed to mocking offense "I resent that I am terrifying" I laughed with them. I had never felt so comfortable with anyone before as I did with the Cullens. Alice began to bounce on her feet as Jasper and Edward pulled up.

"I'll see you in class Bella" Alice said walking off to Jasper, who tilted his head towards me like he was tilting a hat, like southern gentleman. Edward on the other hand didn't even look our way, he took off right for the school. Great looks like I've already made a enemy.

Rosalie seemed to know what I was thinking "Don't mind him, he has the mood swing of a menopausal women, he'll get over himself" We all started walking inside. "What did I do?" she sighed, shook her head and simply said "Nothing its me hes mad at, not you" before she changing the subject.

"So Bella I would like to talk to you about something, would it be bad of me to ask to have you to myself at lunch" Emmett and Miranda found this statement funny for some reason but I just nodded "Sure."

 **Rosalie POV**

I don't think I have ever been excited to talk to anyone so much before, let alone a human and to ne nervous at the same time. She was really getting to me, already. I am turning soft and I really don't know her yet.

The day went by slow but lunch was finally heading my way. Miranda in a low inaudible whisper asked me "So Rosalie what are you going to do?" smiling I replied "Take it slow, try this the human way, try being the key. I don't want to force her into this or maybe she'll just take to me, I don't know. I am scared. I don't want this for her but I can't ignore it all either. For all I know she's gonna hate me in the end." The bell rang and we all got up. She patted my back "You know thats not gonna happen she wont. Alice seem to think all roads have lead to a happily ever after for you two" It was rare you saw Miranda serious but I was thankful at the moment I took a deep unnecessary breath "Thanks Mira."

"Anytime what's family for, now lets get you to your girl."

When we walked into the cafeteria everyone was chatting about the scene in the parking lot this morning, no one blaming Mike but myself and my family of course but that didn't matter. Most seemed to think I had some kind of power over Bella. The story on Mikes wrist was that he tried playing the hero somehow and tried to save Bella from me.

The idea already scared me that she needed protecting from me but I knew deep down that I would never hurt her. It made no since, yet it did at the same time. I couldn't stop the rumble from my chest til Miranda elbowed me in the gut "Stop it."

She nudged me inside "Ignore them Rose and lets try not to kill Mike please, I am sure you don't want us to have to leave before you get the girl" she was joking with me but I really, really wanted to just tear him apart the only thing keeping me from that was the idea of talking to Bella.

Speaking of Bella there she was, already sitting with my siblings laughing as though she was already family. Jaz looked up and smiled at me. Okay I can do this. At my thoughts of confident boosting to myself Edward turned his nasty stare to me. _Get over it Eddie boy and get out of my head._ I thought at him and he got up and bolted out the opposite side of the cafeteria.

I watched them for a moment until the mummers grew in volume no one here had ever seen anything but a scowl on my face and I knew I was grinning. I straightened up and walked over to Bella placing a light hand on her shoulder. "Hey Bella lets take a seat outside if thats okay."

I turned, everyone was staring and I could see that it was making my Bella uncomfortable though sadly people were going to stare and talk but I could try and make her feel better. I offered my hand to her unsure if she would take it but when she did she seemed to relax as we walked out. Passing Mikes table on the way he muttered a few very vulgar words my way thinking I couldn't hear him. Looking over my shoulder as we passed I gave him the worst look I could, which startled him making him look the other way almost falling from his seat.

When both Bella and myself made it outside I took a seat on the bench and she followed suit not letting go of my hand and I didn't want her to. Just the small contact of our hand sent electricity through me. She began playing with my fingers staring at our hand. I could see the sea of emotion playing across her face "Penny for your thoughts" I asked giving her a light nudge.

"Rosalie I... I am..." she seemed unable to get what she needed to out so I tried to help "Bella I asked you to sit with me today cuz I wanted to ask you something but if there's something you like me to know or something you have to say first please do." I kept my tone light and low trying not to scare her.

"I am all confused inside I... I haven't known you all that long but I feel..."she took a deep breath taking a second and it was starting to kill me wanting to know what she had to say when she finally continued.

"I really like you a lot. I know I am about to sound crazy but I feel so comfortable around you even your family. I feel this pull to you and I don't know why and it scares me." she wouldn't look at me.

I didn't think that the mated bond that pull to me she was feeling would be strong enough for a human to feel it so much. I knew it meant we were made for each other but I wasn't about to tell her that she needed to decide on her own.

Her expression as she stared at out hands said a lot. "Bella look at me." when she wouldn't I placed my free hand under her chin making her look at me "Bella look at me please." When our eyes met she gasped

"Bella I brought you out here today because I lied yesterday when I told you I wanted to be your friend." I could see the confusion and what seemed to be panic come to her feature. I carried on not wasting time "because I want to not just be your friend, I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me sometime. I felt the same pull but I didn't know what you would say if you were even...into... well me." I never get nervous but this made me feel like I was slowly dying of embarrassment. "Bella would you do me the honor of a date with me? I would like to take you out sometime to really get to know you. I don't want to seem like I am rushing you and if you just want to be friends I …." I was rambling since when do I ramble.

She wasted no time, cutting off my ramble, she released my hand and wrapped her arms around my neck. My face buried in her hair, the scent calming my nerves, it was odd really but her blood didn't bother me the strange smell was still there but it was still faint her natural smell over powering everything but it was all her smell "Yes, Rose I would love that very much" When she let me go I felt like something went missing in me at the loss of contact but she picked my hand back up.

Just then Alice came bouncing out of the door. Bella had not noticed her since her back was to Alice and Bella was still staring at our hands. I let out a growl to low for Bella to hear Alice laughed "down girl." she tapped her forehead "Take her out next Friday and then we'll have a sleep over without you Saturday" she said to me. Of course that what Alice is here for "Taking her from me so soon Alice?" I whispered. she laughed "The family's going hunting that weekend it will just be me and Miranda you'll have your date Friday and well be kidnapping her Saturday night." I sighed I wasn't sure how I felt leaving her alone with my sister, not that she would be in danger, but they are my sisters "Fine Alice "

I stood, taking Bella with me getting to her feet "Hows does next Friday sound?" This hopefully seemed like I wasn't rushing her and I am sure Alice had her reasons for it being next weekend.

"It sounds perfect."

"Alice is wanting to know if you be willing to sleep over Saturday, her and Miranda wanna have a night with you. I realize this is all rather fast" she cut me off.

"Its okay Rose, really, I like your family a lot. Just don't leave me alone with Edward." she gave a half joking have scared laugh but I knew I wouldn't do that ever either way "I feel like I belong for once in my life. I have always felt like I was just stumbling through, but I feel like I belong around you all. I think I am loosing it like I am falling faster than my feet can catch me." Giving her hand a reassuring squeeze I just replied in a tone that made her heart skip. "I'll catch you." The bell rang and we headed off to class.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella POV

The rest of the current week went by so very slow. I spent my lunches with the Cullens and the more I was around them, I felt something was off about them. Yet I still felt safe. Their eating habits or there lack of eating was another thing to add to the growing list.

I still had another full week before my first date with Rose but first I needed to tackle the weekend.

It was just after noon on Saturday. I had already finished my homework for the coming week and I was bored. "Bella" Charlie was knocking on my bedroom door. "Yeah dad, you can come in" He just poked his head in "Billy Black has invited us over for a bonfire with his family and some of the locals. I don't know if you remember his son, Jacob, but he'll be there too." I couldnt help the eye roll. I still hadn't told Charlie about my date or any of it really, but looks like I wasn't gonna get much of a choice. He didn't miss my gesture.

"What's with the eye roll Bella?" he walked in the rest of the way "Nothing dad, just I don't really remember a whole lot about him."

"Well he's grown just like you, he turned out well, maybe you two would get time to catch up or something." I could hear the undertone of hope there. Here we go "I bet he's a good guy. I am sure we be good friends again." Charlie seemed a little sad but didn't miss a beat saying "Well maybe you'll meet someone you like, unless you have already" I wasn't sure Charlie even cared if I had an interest or not I felt this was his way of prying; of being a parent.

I could feel my face getting hot "Dad are we really gonna talk boys?" I was, to be honest, surprised he was even suggesting any of this. You think he wouldn't want anyone around, you know the 'my only daughter' or the 'your my baby girl'. Though I suppose it be different if the guy in question was someone you watch grow up as Charlie had with Jacob, and was best friend with his father.

"I just wanted to see if there was anyone, you need to be careful and ..." his voice caught in his throat and I took this opportunity to stop him there "Dad, there's no guy and there will never be, sorry, besides I've already had that talk." My mother beat him to that a long time ago back when she didn't have Phil and a sick child. I chanced a glace at Charlie he looked so very confused but before I continued the light bulb came on in his head. "Oh...Oh um okay, cool, no worries ...ummm girls then?"

"Sorry dad, this wasn't how I wanted to tell you." he shook his head and to my surprise, hugged me and started laughing. "What's so funny dad?" he took a few moments to get himself together. "Sorry for laughing but at least I don't have to worry about you coming home pregnant."

"Ugh dad really? Nice to know you thought I would have in the first place." I poked, he chuckled harder, my face really heating up. "Sorry Bells, it was just a thought. I love you no matter what, so who's the lucky girl then? I can see it written on your face you've only been here for a little while and already smitten."

I didn't get why Charlie was being so cool about it, all that wasn't something I was use to. I decided I might as well tell it all so to speak. "Rosalie Hale" If I thought he was shocked before, I swear I just gave him a heart attack. "She's the blonde right?" I nodded "Wow Bella, well you defiantly know how to pick them." I could already tell where this was going even if he didn't just yet.

"Yes dad, I know she's way out of my league and all, but she's the one that asked me on a date for some reason. I don't get it but she seemed genuine." Charlie placed a hand on the top of my hand squeezing lightly. "Bella don't think like that, your a great girl and I am sure she sees that. She better take care of you is all I can say. You know, me being a cop and all." Just that little bit coming from Charlie meant the world.

Chuckling I added "Well, I have a date with her Friday and then she's going on a trip with the rest of her family, leaving Alice and Miranda behind and we'll be having a sleep over." Charlie seemed to debate this for a moment and I just added "Carlisle or Esme can call you if you like. I promise they're all going to be gone and besides, Carlisle offered that my check ups be done at his home instead of us having to go to the hospital all the time. So he'll be doing my check up before they all leave Saturday. Not that there's anything he can do." The last part came out as a broken whisper. Charlie nodded, the sadness I hated seeing reflected in his eyes for a moment, before he gathered himself. "Well that's nice of him and I will contact him. Anyways get dressed we have a bonfire to get to." Patting my shoulder he walked out and I got changed for the rest of the days events.

When Charlie and I had finally made it to the reservation the bonfire seemed to already be in full swing. The sun was still up but it didn't stop any of them. We both just got out of the car when Billy, who was now in a wheelchair, from the last time I had seen him all those years back "Hello Bella glad your finally home, Charlie wouldn't stop talking about it." Billy tried running Charlie over with his chair. Charlie jumped back raising and waving his fist playfully at Billy like old friends as they walked off.

The boy that walked up with Billy smiled at me. His skin was copper color, his black hair, well past his shoulders. He was toned but still on the small side nothing compared to Emmett size, but then again I am not sure how Emmett finds shirt that fit him. "I am sure you don't remember me." he offered his hand "Jacob right, it's been a long time." his smile grew bigger.

"That's me, care for a walk and well catch up?" I nodded and we headed off to the beach walking next to the waves the air was nice. I had always loved the beach, when I was little it was calming, the waves making a soothing sound as they crashed to the shore.

"So Bella what is new?" I really didn't want to talk to him about me and why I was here. I guarded my sickness so no one would treat me any different. "Nothing really, glad to be back honestly... didn't think I would ever say that" With my words I tripped over my own feet, Jacob reaching out to catch me. "Thanks" he chuckled.

"Still just as clumsy I see. Small town life working for you then?" We continued walking for a little while longer before taking a seat on a log. We just sat for who knows how long catching up. As others passed us here and there Jacob introducing me to some of them as we went. People like Sam who Jacob despised for taking his friends from him. All had been well between Jacob and his friends until Sam started acting like he ran the place and started what Jacob called The Cult of Sam.

Just then my phone went off, indicating a text. I hadn't noticed but Rose had been trying to reach me for a while. I had a missed call and a text from her. Just asking me to call her. "Hey Jacob give me a second if you don't mind, let me make a call." He nodded and I dialed Rose.

"Hey Rose, sorry I just got your message."

"Its okay, I was just wanting to see what you were up to" I may have imagined it but there seemed to be a worried note in her voice.

"Me and Charlie were invited down to LaPush by Billy Black. I was just hanging out with a old friend catching up." There was a long pause before she seemed to take a deep breath. I thought she might have hung up for a moment "Rosalie you okay?"

"Yeah just wanted to know that you were okay, well I'll let you get back to it." she hung up before I could say more. I had to say I was a little confused and it must have showed. I defiantly stay confused a lot lately.

"Bella you okay?" Nodding I put my phone back in my pocket. "It was Rosalie she seemed really worried for some reason, but she just hung up on me." I missed her this was all so foreign to me. I felt like I was missing something when she wasn't around. Like some part of me was gone. Jacob's head tilted sideways like a curious puppy.

I answered his curious look"Rosalie Hale, I met her at school, I kinda have a date with her on Friday. I thought that may have been why she was calling." Truthfully, I was still waiting on her to cancel on me there was still no way someone like her would still wanna go out with me.

Jake nudged my shoulder "Ah, Bella got a girlfriend." he teased "She would be one of the Cullen's then right?"

"Yeah the blonde beauty." he gave me the same like my father did. Ugh, this was getting ridiculous. "Yeah I know, I am still waiting on her to cancel on me." He didn't miss the unintentional tone of sadness in my voice

"Not what I was thinking Bella I promise." Jake looked at me like he knew something I didn't. "Jake whats up" he hesitated for only a moment before he continued "It's really just a scary story that circulates around the tribe."

I pumped his shoulder with mine ;ike he had done me "I wanna know."

Jacob continued once I asked him to. "So it's said that the Tribe is descended from wolves." Jacob gave a curt chuckle "The story goes that my great-grandfather was out hunting with his people when he came across a group of the Cold Ones hunting on our land. Your people call them Vampires. Normally they are enemies of the tribe but these Cold Ones claimed to be different and that they didn't hunt people. My great-grandfather decided to give them a chance and agreed to a treaty with them as long as they would not hunt on our land we wouldn't expose what they are to the pale faces."

My mind reeling at the word vampire. I tried not to see to awed or eager, so I just asked dumbly"So what does this have to do with the Cullen's, are they related to the ones that he ran across that day?"

"The Cullens were supposedly the same ones, never having to age, immortal beings, blood drinkers"

I tried to keep my expression blank it didn't work Jacob busted out laughing "Its just some scary story around here its not real." I tried to give a laugh myself, I am sure it wasn't convincing.

It had been nice catching up with Jake, we talked for a little while longer before heading back to the main bonfire. It had been fun and a nice change of pace, I was happy when I got home though, I needed time to think. I took a long while before I got to sleep thinking on the days events could it be true. My dreams even seemed to be torn and confused.

When Sunday had arrived I just spent the morning looking up the legends of the tribe online. Anything I could find some things seemed to fit other not so much. I started feeling foolish after a while could it all really be real or am I just over thinking things, or going mad.

"This is stupid." I resorted to talking to myself, to convince myself that it couldnt be right but it seemed to fit. The cold marble like skin they all shared, the strength Rose displayed on Mike that day. They never ate, at least not that I saw. The quickness and reflexes I noticed over time "Could this be possible?I am loosing it ?"

My phone went off just then, making me jump, it was a text from Alice 'Your not crazy, please come by the house I could send Rose to get you if you like. I am sure your full of questions.'

Okay now I was freaking out. now had Alice known what I was saying to myself? Was it just a coincidence? I would admit it would have to be a heavy one. If the story were true and they were vampires I never felt threatened by them, at least everyone but Edward had been nice.

Taking a deep breath I replied 'yes please' If they really were, well ...Its not like I was gonna live a full life. Though I really don't think they'd ever hurt me. I spent so much time around them as it was.

 **Rose POV**

"Emmett I don't know what to do." When Bella's future disappeared yesterday I panicked. When she finally called me back I was scared for her. When I found out she was on the reservation with the dogs I became conflicted. It took everything I had and a lot of convincing and a bit of restraining from Emmett not to go after her. I had no right to control her but I really hated her being around them. If one of them hurt her I have there head.

Emmett was always there when I needed him to be. He was my best friend. We were walking back from a hunt. "I am just so worried once she finds out about it, about all of us, me, my past ...that she wouldn't want me anymore." The mated bond was so much worse when she wasn't around I felt like I was being torn in half.

He nudged me. "Rose look she not going to run from you. Its easy to see she feels the bond to. Carlisle says it's very odd that a human can feel the pull to the great extent as Bella seems to. Even Jasper has felt it coming from her. In the end it will all be okay, I promise." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and surprised me by rubbing his knuckles in my hair "Really Emmett?"

Letting out a growl I tossed him off me he landed a few feet in front of me on his back, laughing. He looked at me from the ground "The Ice Queen makes an appearance." I am sure the look on my face is what brought on the comment I hate when he does that.

"Guys get in here, Alice has had a very interesting vision." Miranda was yelling at the door before spotting Emmett on the floor. "Boy, what you do to her now to get that look back on her face?" she was teasing him. Emmett stood, brushed the dirt from himself, a booming laugh coming from his chest still. "Just picking on her."

"Well stop and get in here we're having a family meeting, it concerns Bella" this got my attention.

I raced inside to find my whole family there, even Edward. Alice is the one that spoke. "She knows. When she was at the reservation I guess she heard some of the tribe legends and made the connection. I saw her in my vision at her home searching the internet for the tribal legends. She's not scared really but a little freaked, she thinks she's loosing it."

I went to pull out my phone when Alice continued. "Don't bother Rose, I already messaged her, go get her and bring her back here and we'll all talk. I was surprised that she agreed. She must still be unsure if she's going mad or not. Just bring her back here."

I felt the panic coming. I hated this life enough, I didn't need another reason to hate it. I am not sure I could live through rejection from her. "She's gonna hate me I just know it" I was more talking to myself. I hadn't realized I spoke out loud til I felt Alice's hand on my shoulder "No she wont, now go, the sooner you get her the sooner we get this over with and move on. She's gonna be fine with everything about you, you know better than to bet against me."

Edward gave a snort from his corner and I left, going straight to Bella. I couldnt seem to get the car to move fast enough.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry for the wait if there is anyone still reading this. I didn't mean for it to be so slow burn like but here goes another chapter hope you like it.**

 **Bella POV**

I was thankful when I got into Rosalie car that she had not just started speeding off and asking me a question or thinking she needed to start explaining. Instead she took her time as we headed out. The silence wasn't awkward but I was thankful for it right now. I was still lost in my thoughts. In that time I decided I needed to tell her about me before talking to everyone else.

"Rose" my voice cut out on me I was very nervous and I am sure it showed. I was about to find out if one of my greatest fears was about to come true. I prayed she wouldn't just up and leave me due to the cancer. I was scared I didn't want to be seen as anything other than me and when you have something that not like everyone else, people treat you differently no matter what it is. I didn't want to be seen as my illness. "I want to talk to you before we get to your family all this is happening so fast. I need to tell you a few things first and I don't know were to start. This is not how I imagined telling you either."

As I took a deep breath she pulled over and I wasted no time getting out, the fresh air helping my head clear a little. Walking into the forest a ways I stopped and sat on a decent sized boulder. Rose stopped, standing in front of me and I reached out for her hands I felt better when I had contact with her.

Rose looked worried but didn't say anything so I just let it all go. "First, I just want to ask that you let me get everything out." she just nodded giving our joined hands a squeeze "So I just want to start by saying that I don't care about the whole..." it was the first time I was gonna say it out loud and I was choking on the word, it just made it all so real. She was either going to confirm my thoughts or laugh at me because I am still not to sure all of this could be real "...vampire thing." she smiled at me half hearty but I knew with the look in her eyes it was true.

She opened her mouth and I stood releasing one of her hands and placing a finger on her soft lips. "I said no talking missy" once I was sure she wouldn't interrupt me again I took her hand once again. "I don't care, I know you wouldn't hurt me, I don't know what it is... I feel more whole and myself since I met all of you. I don't care what you are." her eyes were welling up like she was going to start crying.

"I didn't mean to make you start crying, I just wanted you to know that I trust you." Rose gave a half smile looking at our conjoined hands then back at me and asked "May I speak?" I gave a chuckle and nodded.

"Bella, I am not gonna lie and say you knowing our secrets not a danger to you, it is. I want you to know though that you're right in saying that I would never hurt you, nor will I ever let anyone hurt you. I know if I could cry, which I cant... vampire flaw." she quibbled before continuing, "but if I could, I no doubt would be, it means more to me than you know to hear you except us...me. Though there's still a lot to tell you and many things you still don't understand about us and about, me mostly, that you need to know still."

She looked up at the tree tops and I couldnt help but admire her beauty. Her hair fell delicately around her shoulder there was not a flaw in her completion. She was a true beauty to much so for words and I was still in awe that she was here with me and I was about to tell her my most guarded secret. When she looked back at me her golden eyes seemed to bear a great weight, she continued "Not that I get why you are so accepting. You should be running for the hills screaming vampire but it doesnt make me less grateful and blessed in a way that you are not. I was so scared that when you found out you would run from me and at the same time it made me upset that you didn't and now knew because of the danger it now places on you."

I was touched by her words, but like the smooth person I am, I just blurted "Wait you guys can't shed tears?" she shook her head grinning "Of course thats what you catch about of all that." Rose shook her head as she spoke a slight chuckle coming from her.

She was poking fun at me "I can see how that may be unsatisfying in the least, Rose. And there nothing you could tell me that would make me run for the hills." I poked back. Rosalie nodded giving me a crooked grin that made my heart flutter. Rose gave a real laugh and I could feel my face getting red.

I took that moment just to watch her smile and I knew I never wanted it to go away. I had to continue before I lost my nerve though killing the moment. This was not how this was suppose to go, but I needed her to know before her family, I didn't want her blind sided in front of everyone in case it just came up. I wasn't sure I wanted everyone to know yet but she had a right to know first.

"Well I have something else to add, to my knowledge only Carlisle knows. since he is the doctor assigned to me once I moved here from Phoenix I .." I could feel my own tears welling up, these I couldnt stop from falling. Rose placed her cool palms on my cheek, it felt nice, her thumb wiping away the teas that fell "You can tell me whatever it is."

I leaned in slightly to her touch before just saying it all in one rush sentence, without taking a breath. "I have terminal cancer Rose I take meds to help slow it where I can, but I have stopped responding to treatments. Most doctors tell me that I'll be lucky to make it to graduation. I am not ready to die I just started to feel happy again thanks to you and your family. So far it's not been to bad but it's getting worse slowly for now but there no telling when it will pick up." The tears started coming on harder my breathing becoming shallow, it felt like a great weight had been lifted and a nother placed waiting for her response. What I didn't expect is what happened next.

Rose scooped me up moving to sit on the rock I had been on a little while ago. Placing me in her lap holding me to her as I cried til I couldn't anymore. Finding great comfort in the slow way her hand ran up and down my arm and making soothing sounds in my ear. I had never told anyone that didn't have to know, and it scared me.

 **Rosalie POV**

For a long while all I could do was hold Bella, rocking her in my arms. It explained so much I didn't think Mikes grip was that strong and the extra smell was the cancer, it didn't invade her smell but it was more present than it was before she was getting worse slowly. I couldn't believe my stupidity in not realizing thats what it was, I mean Carlisles the doctor but still none of us could explain it and it was so obvious. It had been the foreign smell I had detected the first time I saw her.

I felt like my heart was shattering, I hurt for her. I cant force her into this life I will not, I don't want to be selfish but I didn't want to loose her either. Though in a way this made it all the more easy and harder at the same time.

"Bella nothing you can say or do is going to make me care for you less, it just means that we need to cherish every bit of time we have." I don't know when it will click for her that we could have forever but for now I will take it all a precious moment at a time. In the end it will be her choice. I am not sure how long we sat there, her cradled to me.

I was brought out of my thoughts as she shifted to look up at me. "I have never willingly told anyone that until now. It looks like we share the same fears all I thought was that you find out and not want to be with the sick girl." I am glad she told me.

"Thank you, Bella." she looked at me confused. I couldnt stop the half laugh that came out. Wiping at her tear stained face. "You my dear Bella are an odd and amazing human, You find out what my family is and you still trust me with a secret of your own which I will hold close. You don't have to tell them today if you like but I am thankful you told me without the others."

She grinned at me a goofy grin that I am sure if my heart could beat it would be going crazy. "Rose I knew that if anyone deserved to know it was you. I have been trying to tell you since you asked me on that date. I was scared however that you would change your mind, after all why would someone of your beauty ever want someone as plain as me is baffling."

"Bella, don't ever say anything like that about yourself. You are beautiful and so very much more. It's not only your beauty I love, but you are a rare one, gorgeous on the inside to, caring and sweet specially to someone like me." She didn't say anything she just gave me an ear to ear smile her eyes shimmering with tears unshed.

Reluctantly, I stood still holding her bridal style and walked us back to the car getting us both settled. "Just let me know when you're ready and well go." she took a few moments to take a few deep breaths and to get her composure, with a heavy sigh she nodded. "Ready."

Alice was already standing outside when we pulled up. I darted out of the car and to Bella's side opening the door. Emmett came out the door then and ran up to Bella, a lot faster than he should have catching her off guard. "What a bad ass." he stated before picking her up off her feet and giving her a every Emmett hug. "Emmett careful." I exclaimed a low growl erupting from me, he ignored it. I was worried he would hurt her, not knowing any better.

"Bella knows and still comes over, you've found a brave one." Emmett spun her around I could hear Jasper from inside. "Emmett put her down you're making the human sick." When her feet hit the ground again she stumbled. I moved like a magnet back to her side steadying her. He didn't seem to have hurt her, she was laughing. "You okay Bella?" she nodded at me still smiling.

"Watch it now don't break her Em." Miranda stood next to Alice watching it all unfold. "Shall we get inside then?" she called to us.

I draped an arm around Bella as the rest of the family rushed inside tucking her protectively under my arm. "Bella hun just know there's nothing you have to tell if your not ready. This is the one place we don't have to hide and at anytime if it gets to be to much just let me know and I'll take you home."

Wrapping her arm around my lower back she gave a short nod "Thanks Rose. "

 **Bella POV**

By the time we walked inside everyone was present except Carlisle. Alice and Jasper was curled up on one of the love seats. Miranda and Emmett on another, Esme was standing next to the wall near the stairs while Edward leaning on the wall in the farthest corner of the living room.

Rose guided us to the couch across from the rest, she sat us down wasting no time taking my hand sandwiching them in hers. Her cold skin was a great comfort to me. Carlisle made his way down the stairs taking a stand next to his wife "Good to see you Bella, I understand you know our secret now." I manage a nod , he continued "Well I am sure you have questions."

Taking a deep breathe to steady myself, Emmett came to my rescue giving me more time to think "I still say she a bad ass for coming in here knowing the truth." I smiled at him and Edward had to ruin the moment "or I go with just stupid."

"Edward thats enough." It was Esme that spoke but Edward didn't stop. "NO I cant believe you all! Shes a human a measly human and your going to tell her everything I cant read her thoughts there must be something wrong with her she has to be after something. Maybe she knows more than shes letting on. Why cant I read her. Maybe she working for the Volturi" His words were cut off by what sounded to be a growl it took me a moment to realize it was coming from Rose.

Edward wasted no time continuing "Don't you threaten me I was here long before her and I will be here long after." He grinned. "She even smells wrong, this whole thing is wrong. You two are wrong it's not natural." His words hurt me but not because of what he said but more the look that just come across Roses face it was there and gone in a moment an ice cold look on her face now. I can imagine this was the Ice Queen persona everyone told me about but I had never seen and I am glad I really didn't have to. I wasn't scared of her but that look could surly kill someone. I could still tell his words cut into her I squeezed her hand I was about to say something but he kept going still.

"She's just gonna die and that will be the end of your play thing or maybe I should just end it now." Before I knew what happened Rose had jumped up pinning Edward to the wall her forearm pressing into his throat his feet dangling in the air, her body pressed to his so he couldn't move. Anyone that had been sitting was now standing and in front of me. Rose was growling so fiercely it worried me.

"Rose let him go, hes being a prick but you need to let him go." It was Alice who was directly in front of me.

"Why should I? He just threatened her." her eyes never left Edwards face. "What's really the matter Eddie? Mad I found someone before you or that I found someone that made me happy? Do you hate seeing me happy?" she spat her words at him he let out a growl of his own.

Rose didn't budge if anything she grabbed him tighter, if I was seeing it all correctly from were I stood and my eyes were not playing ticks on me, spider web like patterns creeped up his neck and across his face. I couldn't take it anymore. "Please move guy." I tried to keep my voice steady and for the most part I managed it

I tried to push through the group in front of me but no one budged. They all looked to Alice like she knew something they all didn't. All I cared about was getting to Rose before things got out of hand. Alice nodded and everyone moved.

Slowly I walked to Rose not wanting to make the situation worse. She had his whole body pinned to the wall still with her own she pressed into him harder causing the wall behind him to crack slightly. I placed one hand on the arm that was holding Edwards throat and the other on her lower back. instinctively rubbing slowly were my thumb rested.

"Rose look at me please." she didn't budge but I could see her pitch black eyes twitch in my direction before going back to Edward "Roza please stop, I know hes being an ass though I am not a hundred percent confident at what's going on in full, but please for me." I watched as her eyes went from a black pit to slightly gold though they were still very dark.

Letting him go he hit the floor. Rose picked me up and brought me back over to the couch keeping me in her lap my back to her chest wrapping her arms around my stomach in what I swear was a possessive manner not that I minded , it was actually really a turn on.

"Anything for you and I like it." she muttered in my ear and even at her closeness I almost missed it. I replayed what I said til I realized what I called her and my face got hot it was something I had not meant to let slip out. Everyone seemed to laugh but Edward who was picking himself up off the floor and left out the back door, and Rose who was to concentrated on me, her eyes finally back to the honey gold fully.

Jasper spoke then breaking in "It's amazing, I have to say you are an odd one."

I huffed "People have been telling me that a lot lately." he grinned.

"Let me explain why I say that. First let me explain that I myself have an extra ability that came with me into this life and grew. I am an empath I can feel and manipulate the emotions of those around me." I spoke then without thinking.

"Is that why you always look like your suffering so much in school, being around all those people and your family I imagine being vampire there's a lot of umm...blood lust I guess thats what you call it?" He blinked a few times at me and looked to Carlisle.

"Oh of course that would explain why you have more trouble than the rest of us, but wait Bella you have to know that we don't drink from humans just animals." I was a little confused Carlisle continued "Your telling me you walked into a house full of vampires not knowing what we ate?" He turned his attention to Rosalie. "You didn't tell her" he was shocked.

"Its not like it came up in the car ride, we had talked about other things Carlisle." she replied simply giving him a pointed look.

Emmett chuckled "Yep Bella's a bad ass we've covered this." they all laughed Miranda popping him on the chest. I looked over to Jasper who seemed to be lost in his thoughts at the revelation "Jasper you were saying something about my weirdness" that brought him out of it.

"Yes sorry as I was saying I am a empath and since you walked into this house all I have felt from you is happiness and nervousness but no fear at least not of us and thats what makes you odd. See we as vampires are made to draw in humans but at the same time ward them off most sensing danger. Just then with Edward you were not scared for you, but for Rosalie." I felt the blush again Rose pulled me into her further resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I know you wont hurt me, well I cant speak for Edward."

We talked about all of the things that came with vampires ability and blood lust they left nothing out if I asked they answered. It was all a lot to take in. It was fascinated to know they never slept. I could feel Rose tense as questions were asked and answered no doubt thinking that I may run still at any moment. I don't know how much time pasted before we got back around to a question I wanted to ask.

Alice giggled "Go ahead Bella ask its okay."

"Huh" was my only response.

"She wants to know if any of us can do what Jasper can."


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella POV**

Alice giggled "Go ahead Bella ask its okay"

"Huh" was my lame response.

"She wants to know if any of us can do what Jasper can."

I must have looked lost, Alice continued "The answer to that is no, but I can see a subjective future it based on people choices though there are times no matter the choice the end result is the same."

"That...that explains so much you devilish pixie the whole text earlier kinda wigged me out, and everyone was always looking to you for your okay. Like you knew something no one else did, it make so much more since." I playfully pointed a finger at her before picking up and throwing a pillow at her which of course she caught without effort. "Stupid vampire reflexes." I muttered. They all broke out in a thunderous laugh when it died down she continued.

"Edward can ready minds." I started to panic I knew my heart rate had picked up. "Every mind but yours" I was kinda thrown aback and very thankful all at the same time. "So thats what he was on about. Why not mine? Not that I mind, but is there a reason he cant read me? what makes me a defect?" Rose popped my hand lightly "You are no defect consider it a blessing that you don't live around someone that can read your every personal thought." I couldn't argue her there.

Carlisle spoke up "I have a theory on that one. I was thinking as far as the reason he can't read you is that you may have a gift of your own it's rare to find a human with an ability but as I believe Alice had her gifts in her human life. I think you are what we refer to as a shield." They all started talking at once. It was Rosalie's voice that spoke the loudest.

"You really think so Carlisle?" he nodded "That would makes a lot of since" Rose sounded in awe and slightly seemed hopeful. You think he would have said something when Edward and Rose were going at it talking about his inability to read me.

"That why I was running a little behind, it hit me today at work it is the only thing that makes since. I wasn't really sure about it til the little moment you and Edward just had Rose. Its the only thing that would makes since. I would need to have Eleazar come down" he repeated himself.

"Does anyone wanna tell the human whats going on?" I demanded.

Rose chuckled and explained "Shields are very rare and a very coveted ability, specially by the Volturi who would love to have a gift like that among the guard. To have an ability in your human life is something. Your mind has a naturally shield, keeping out certain abilities such as Edwards mind reading. Your mind naturally defends itself blocking out intruders" I wasn't sure what to think or how to react I could only mutter. "Whats does this mean for me, I mean what..."

Carlisle shook his head "I am not sure, I will keep looking into it and if I find anything,I'll let you know. I am going to get in contact with Eleazar he has a abilities of his own he can detect what gifts other posses" I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that I may have an ability of my own.

"I don't know what to think about me having a ability.." lost in my thoughts for a moment I side tracked myself. "Who are the Volturi?" Rosalie arm tightened around me as she stiffened.

Carlisle explained the so called vampire royalty, the Volturi and there guard, and the reason that me knowing was a danger though I would never tell their secret. The whole time he was telling me this Rose was holding on to me like I was about to be ripped from her hands. All I could do was place my hands on hers were they rested on my stomach.

"I take it thats why its a danger for me and for you... I wouldn't tell anyone." he sighed "We know that, but they're not exactly the caring type though as long as they do not get wind of it we should be fine" I worried about Edward though, it seems Carlisle knew I was "Don t worry about Edward he would never endanger his family by telling them." I mean they knew him better than me but that didn't stop the worry.

"We know you never would tell Bella but it is still dangerous and this is one of the reasons I didn't want you knowing." Rose's words were somber. I gave her hands a squeeze and looked to Alice. "It will all be okay, right" Alice just grinned and nodded. I know she said her visions were subjective but here is to hoping they stay away.

To be honest it was a lot to take in, but I was happy at the same time that they were trusting me this much I couldn't stop the yawn that came sadly.

"We need to get you home and fed we have school tomorrow." Rose picked me up placing me on my feet. Though I wanted to talk still, I wanted to learn all I could. When I looked at Rose however she looked concerned but her expression was stern. I just nodded. I was diffidently not going to argue with her.

When I crawled into bed that night the nightmares started again.

Rose raced into my field of vision screaming my name. "BELLA...Were are you Bella" reaching out for her my hand passed right through her "Rose I am right here...ROSE" she couldnt hear me. Rose was in a panic she turned around to me looking right through me. Turning I saw Edward "I cant find Bella" giving a sadistic grin her way he chuckles "I told you she was just a play thing, no one will miss her, no one cares. She was sick and no one will miss you either non of them really care about either of you. I would know...I hear every thought"

Turning back towards Rose she was crying tears of blood running down her face "That can't be true you lying" Edward laughed a god awful, evil laugh "Am I?" he shot at her before charging right at her "ROSE ….NOOO"

I shot up from bed so fast becoming tangled in my sheets almost falling to the floor but catching myself at the lat moment. Charlie came bursting in my room "Bella you okay. I heard you scream." untangling myself standing. "Yeah dad I am okay just a bad dream sorry to worry you"

"Okay Bells, well you might wanna get ready before your late" Looking to the clock mentality cursing my alarm didn't go off. Why didn't he wake me sooner. Charlie left and I frantic I got dressed. Making my way down the stairs I heard a car horn going off out front. Running outside Roses red BMW was waiting on me grinning I took off to the passengers side ready for the day for once.

The next week was slow and agonizing. Since the tell all night and the fight that erupted between Edward and Rose, Edward had not made another appearance telling Carlisle he needed time. This I am sure was part of the reason for my dreams that continued to haunt me at night.

I spend my lunches with the Cullen's. I truly felt like a part of the family specially now that I knew there secret, they didn't hide from me. Mike had become more unbearable since I was spending all of my time with one Cullen or another. He kept trying to get close to me or catch me between classes it was getting creepy.

When Friday had finally arrived I became more and more nervous as the day went on. It was the day of my first real date with Rose. We've been tasked to do a lab in Biology, Rose and I had finished early both of us having done it before for me it was in Phoenix, but for Rose it was almost laughable.

"I can't even tell you how many times we have went to school over the decades nothing ever changes" Rose whispered to me so no one but myself could hear.

"I am sure it gets old." Rose nodded at me and replied. "It does... but there are highlights in this existence every now and then I have learned" giving me that sideways smirk that make my heart jump.

"Okay Rose enough of trying to give the human a heart attack." I joked. She grinned flipping her hair over her shoulder dramatic like "I cant help it if I am breath taking." I couldn't stop the laugh that burst from me at her overly emphasize action. Rose chuckled with me getting the attention of the whole class but just then the bell rang. Okay just a little more day left to go. We both got up and walked out, the Cullen's had taken turns walking me to and from classes and to and from the parking making it there mission to keep me safe due to Mike constant badgering. You would think after Rose threatened him and broke his wrist he would back off, the boy was stupid.

"Well my Bella... this is were I leave you in the lovely care of my dear sister, I'll see you tonight."

Alice bounced beside me "You are going to love it." She reassured me and we walked off to class. "Besides I'll be with you this afternoon til before Rose comes to get you. Got to get you ready" I groaned, not that I wasn't thankful but Alice tended to go overboard that was a lesson I learned fast.

"None of that now." she pointed a finger at me and I stuck my tongue out at her like a 2 year old.

When school was finally over Alice had drove me home since Rose had been picking me up for school.

Currently, I was held up in my room playing dress up for a very frustrated Alice "God Rosalie just make up your mind" Alice huffed. It took me a moment before it made since why I had tried on so many things. Alice was watching Roses choices and wanted to coordinate somewhat what I wore with Rosalie.

"Finally, thank you Miranda." Alice pulled out a dress from my closet. "I am really going to have to take you shopping. I don't know why I didn't think of this before." It had never worn, it had been a gift but I didn't do dresses if I could help it. It was a royal blue the neck line plunged and its straps were thin, it came to a rest just at my calves. I made me feel really exposed.

"Alice really?" she nodded at me handing me a pair of flats. "No arguing change we have make up to do and hair."

"Fun." I mumbled, she yelled after me "I heard that and you will thank me later."

 **Rosalie POV**

It took me forever to find anything remotely close to what I wanted to wear and I still wasn't sure. I was getting nervous would she like what I had planned, I hoped it wasn't to much just something simple but was it to simple. Would she expect more, would she be disappointed.

A knock on my door brought me out of my internal worry. Jasper and Miranda both walked in "Rose your driving Jasper mad along with you" she chuckled when he shot her a look.

"Rose you have nothing to worry about she's crazy about you it will be enough just to be around you. Everything I feel when shes around you is pure and wholehearted. She feels the pull to you too and even without that, she cares about you and thats not going to change. I don't need my gift to tell me that either, anyone with eyes can see." We had never been really close til the last few years or so, I am sure that had something to do with the permanent bad mood I've been in before. I had slowly been giving up these past few years sure I would never find anyone. Jasper was the only one that felt what I had felt, I had still tried hiding it all in the Ice Queen persona, but there was no hiding it from Jasper. Like most of my family we perfected hiding things from Edward but I couldn't stop the way I felt, that was all before I met my Bella.

Miranda nodded agreeing with Jasper statement "No, It doesn't take a genius" turning to Jasper she gave him a shooing motion. "Now all boys out I have a sister to help." Thanks to Miranda's help I settled on a simple dress not wanting to over due it to much, it was modest but showed a good bit of my shoulder and back. The neckline was curved low but not to far, it settled at my thighs in a slight flow.

"Rose, I just have to say after all this time it... It's great to see you so happy. I was worried about you. It scared me how bitter at your life you had become. I know you didn't want this life but I am thankful you stuck around, I am thankful to call you my sister."

Smiling I gave her a hug "I am glad too" and then Miranda had to be Miranda "Just try not to spend all night sucking face" she nudged me in the side almost knocking me over.

I shoved her back laughing and ran out of my room stopping in the living room only for a moment. Taking a look around at everyone waving and I made my way to my car.

My nerves were getting worse this is crazy that one person can make me feel this way. Taking a deep breath I knocked on the door. Charlie had answered "Hello Rosalie, come in Bella's upstairs still."

"No worries I am a little early." Making our way into the living room he had a baseball game going. "Who's playing today?" I asked, I knew a lot about baseball from over the years and my family played on occasion. Knowing from the talks with Bella that her father watched the games often. We had started debating with Charlie who the best players were and what teams were the best and worst.

 **Bella POV**

Making my way downstairs the sound of Rosalie's voice floated down the hall, she was talking baseball with Charlie no doubt laying on the charm. Standing in the doorway for a moment I watched them. To my surprise Charlie was giving her a authentic smile he wasn't playing the father card I know he so badly wanted to before she had even got her I had to talk to him about it. Seems Rosalie's charms was working.

Rose looked like she was enjoying herself as well. When she looked my way her eyes lit up, her smile wide "Wow Bella, you look amazing." Rose stood coming to a stop in front of me. "I could say the same to you." I took her hand in my own and looked to my father. "I guess you both found common ground" I teased.

Charlie smiled wider and nodded "This ones a keeper Bella, she knows her stuff." My face grew hot and they both laughed at me.

"I know she is." I muttered. Rose gave my hand a squeeze and Charlie seemed to not have caught my words. "Well can we get going?" Rose nodded and we headed for the door but not before Charlie had to play his father card finally.

"Hey Rosalie, Please have her back at a decent hour and you two behave. Stay safe and don't you dare hurt her, Remember I am a cop." He was staring at Rose with intensity. "No sir, I would never dream of it she to important." She gave Charlie an award winning smile and we left finally.

Due to Rosalie's lead foot and fast reflexes what would have been a three hour drive turned to a little over a hour. She stopped in an empty parking lot and turned off the car I couldnt help but tease. "If I didn't know better Rose I would say you're out to take advantage of me." she chuckled "We have to walk the rest of the way but it's not far." With that she got out and at her vampire speed she was at my side opening the door before I could even reach the handle. "But first.." She offered me a hand which I took and stood she turned my back to her and placed a blindfold on my eyes "You're going to have to trust me."

"I do trust you but just know I have never been a fan of surprises." She placed both hands on my shoulders and whispered close to my ear ushering me forward "That's something you're going to have to get over" her cool breath sending a chill through me with a shiver I sighed. The walk was indeed short but the sound that came to my ears was the sound of waves, feeling a light breeze caress my face, caring both the smell of the sea and Roses intoxicating smell mixing them. My pulse gave a jump start.

We stopped after a few more steps and the blind fold was removed. What I saw in front of me made me want to cry in happiness. No one had ever done anything like this for me. With everything going on within me I never thought I would live to see the day someone had cared enough.

Stretching before me was a long pier. The sun was just starting to set casting an orange and pink glow on the water. On each of the pillars of the pier there was a candle flickering in the light breeze. Resting at the end of the pier was a table with two chairs. "Wow Rose I don't have any words but it's so beautiful and that's not even a good enough word."

Just then a man approached us wearing a tux. "Ah, Ms. Hale, right this way." Rose and I followed, we walked down the pier taking our seats. "Well be right back with your meal." waiting til he walked away I turned my attention to Rose who was staring back at me. "I have to say Rose that I never expected anything like this to ever happen to me. I thought that I'd never live to see the day, thank you."

"Bella if I have it my way this will not be the last, and may I say you look so very gorgeous." her eyes racked over me giving me a once over a rumple coming from her almost like a purr. I could feel the fire coming into my cheeks at her attention and the look of desire in her eyes. Reaching out to me she tucked a stand of hair behind my ear. "I hope I didn't go over board."

"No Roza this is perfect." taking one of her hands in mine. The man from before came back with food "For the ladies." He placed it in front of us and left. I had not even placed an order, looks like Rose really went all out. Knowing that Rose didn't eat it was still surreal to have the both of us sitting there a real romantic dinner. I was surprised that there was not the awkwardness I expected at eating in front of her. This was all something I thought I would only ever seen in the movies and I couldn't remove my eyes from the blonde beauty in front of me.

"Thank you Rose." I never let go of her hand as I ate, we talked and laughed as the sun dropped the remainder of the way and the night rose, the stars seemed extra bright. I couldn't stop staring at Rosalie she was even more goddess like, bathed in moonlight, it seemed to give her an aura the way it hit her.

 **Rosalie POV**

I can't remember in my entire existence ever being this happy. She was so beautiful the moonlight danced on her skin, reflecting off her hair in waves as she turned her attention to me "Roza, I want to ask you something."

That was one of those question that could go really well or really bad I nodded "Anything." she took a deep breath and locked her eyes with mine "I know this is just the first date and all but I was curious this pull I feel to you, do you feel it too or is it just me? Its like when you are not around I feel this pain and longing, but when were together it like nothing in the world could be more perfect" Moving my chair to face her more we gravitated closer to each other.

"Bella I do feel it so very much and there is a reason you feel it too, but I don't want to scare you nor do I want what I say to influence you, but you have a right to know." and she did have a right to know I didn't want what I had to say make her choice to be with me, but I wasn't going to lie to her either.

I watched as Bella swallowed the lump that seemed to have formed in her throat because her words came out in a squeak at first "It's good to know its not just me but I like to hear what you have to say."

"Okay here goes, do you believe in soul mates?" she seemed to think this over before saying "I mean the idea that there's one person out there for you is nice and its something everyone wants but not something I have really put thought into why?" she tilted her head in a very cute manner and I continued.

"For my kind the word is very serious for us, when we find our mate the connection, its intense. In most cases, like Alice and Jasper and Miranda and Emmett the connection was there as they met in there new life. For Carlisle and Esme she felt it in her human life but not to a extent that it was something she couldn't function without. She wasn't turned by Carlisle til much later and that when there connection grew but thats a story for another time." I was rambling and going in circles. I took a deep unneeded breath "The pull you feel to me is not something most humans ever feel, its rare, very rare one more thing that makes you unique. What you feel its far more intense for me. You feel it because you are my mate. I didn't want to tell you so soon I didn't want to scare you nor did I want this to make you feel like you had to be with me. I never want to take your choice from you" This was not a conversation I wanted to have so soon let alone on our first date.

Bella's gasp reached my ears she had let go of my hand and all I could do was shut my eyes tight. I didn't want to see the look on her face and I was just waiting for the sound of the chair to move and her to freak on me. I had to scare her off eventually. There's no way she would accept all this, specially in a short period of time. Just then the chair did move here it was what I was fearing finally come to pass. She was gonna run.


End file.
